


His Family

by Quotingmachine



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quotingmachine/pseuds/Quotingmachine
Summary: A quick one shot scene, set after Beth gets scarlet fever, between Laurie and Jo.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence & Josephine March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	His Family

“Teddy, you don’t understand. The youngest Hummel has died-“

“She was barely a year old,” Laurie whispered back. 

They both sat with their knees tucked beneath their chins, toes touching across the hallway. Their voices were pitchless hisses, in hopes that Beth and Hannah wouldn’t hear them from Beth’s room. The smell of the soup Hannah had made for the child wafted underneath the door and floated the few feet towards them.

“And she was already a starving, sickly child. She wouldn’t have lasted much longer without the fever. Beth is strong. As long as she keeps fighting, this illness doesn’t stand a chance.”

Laurie said it in the hopes of comforting his best friend, but she sucked in her lips, eyes conflicted.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I don’t- I don’t want her to have to fight,” Jo attempted to say, but her voice shook and she struggled to keep it at a low volume.

Laurie could just make out the tears welling in her eyes in the dim light. He quickly pushed himself off the wall and sat beside wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She didn’t move in any closer, eyes fixed on the spot across from her where Laurie used to be.

“Hardship… it changes people,” she explained. “I wish no one in my family had to fight. Then we’d all be happy and innocent forever. Beth, Amy, Meg, my parents, you… I don’t want you all to change.”

“Are you suggesting that I’m your family, Jo March?”

He said it teasingly, but Jo was completely serious when she met his gaze.

“Of course you’re my family, Teddy. You’ve been our brother since the day you wrapped up Amy’s hand and let me borrow all those books. And Marmee has loved you since you helped bring Meg and I home from that dance after she twisted her ankle. Did you honestly think you weren’t already part of the March family?”

There was silence as Laurie’s heart did flips in his chest. But he swallowed it down, because his main concern right now was comforting Jo.

He cleared his throat through tightly sealed lips to muffle the sound. “Well then, I promise to be here to help Beth as any good older brother would.”

He blinked, waiting for a response. 5 seconds passed… 10…

With a sudden jerkiness, Jo pulled herself into Laurie’s side, awkwardly burying her face into his chest. “I love you, Teddy,” she sighed.

His hand reached around to pet her hair. It was strange now that she had cut it. He missed when small tangles would catch his fingers and she would smack him, claiming he pulled her hair on purpose.

“I love you too,” he whispered as her grip around him loosened and she succumbed into a much needed, peaceful sleep.

And he smiled to himself. He loved her. He loved everyone who inhibited this house. Every laugh that echoed in its hallways. And he made a promise to himself that no matter what happened, he wouldn’t lose this family.  _ His  _ family.


End file.
